


Perro Fantasma

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: New girl Maricola is finally free from Zoe's wrath and goes to the 19th Dead World to see her pet dog's ghost. Along the way she'll make friends, enemies, and discover what it's like to be your own person.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Maricola Ruiz attends school with her abusive rival. But everything is about to change as she is now allowed to travel to the land of the dead with her ghost dog.

[Creepy musical box playing]

[Maricola awkwardly waves, looking over her shoulder nervously.]

[An ghost dog jumps onto her shoulder.]

 

[Maricola's parents moved from Puerto Rico to Miracle City since she was born.]

[But, at school, she was bullied by Zoe Aves]

[Maricola brushed her shoulder-length dark brown hair in the bathroom. There was something missing…]

Zoe: MARICOLA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!

[Maricola sighed sadly. It was her rival Zoe.]

[Maricola runs after Chole, but as Chole is about to return to the field, she's hit by a passing car. ]

Maricola: Mami Papi when is Chole's coming back.

Maricola's Mom: Don't Worry Maricola there's nothing to be scared. [Kisses Maricola's cheek]

[Creepy musical box playing]

[Maricola visits Chole's grave laying out a locket with a picture of both of them inside. When she gets up she sees Chole's ghost barking happily in front of her]

Maricola: Chole you're alive i can't believe it. [Chole licks Maricola]

[Maricola nervously opened the door and entered. She had never been to the land of the dead before, and she was amazed at what was inside.]


	2. It Came From The 19th Dead World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maricola is as ready as she'll ever be to take Chole for a ghostly walk.

Frida: Thanks for helping me record, Maricola. 

Maricola: No problem, Frida. 

Frida: Now, I'm gonna sing something really personal, so don't laugh at me. 

Frida: Now, start a slow beat, and keep it steady, or it'll mess up everything. 

Maricola: You got it! 

[Maricola starts beat-boxing and Frida begins singing a sad yet beautiful song about a girl and her ghost dog. Eventually, Maricola's beat-boxing slows down and she sighs.] 

Frida: Huh? Maricola, you messed the beat up! 

Maricola: Frida, if you're thinking about my dog Chole, then... why don't you go see her.

[Maricola summons her cute ghost dog.]

Frida: Aaaah what is that

Maricola: It's my dog Chole,she got run over by a car and now she's a ghost.

Frida: Maricola i'm sorry i yelled at you. 

[It may not have seemed like much, but to Maricola it was breathtaking. This small road was a symbol. A symbol that the years of abuse were over. A symbol that Zoe no longer had an iron grip on Maricola's life. It was a symbol that Maricola was finally free.]


End file.
